


The Next Time

by CactusGirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Couch Sex, F/F, Office Sex, One Shot, Smut, just having fun with smut and writing their characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CactusGirl/pseuds/CactusGirl
Summary: Any moment that Kara and Lena have together gets interrupted by a crisis in National City. Lena tries to pretend she doesn't care so Kara takes the night off from being Supergirl to give Lena her undivided attention.





	The Next Time

“Kara Danvers, the next time you unbutton that damn shirt of yours, it better be for something other than flying out of this office.”

“Lena…I-” Kara paused for a second, half of her shirt undone, the emblem of her family just visible. Her eyes softened. She knew alerts from the DEO were a matter of life and death; they were a matter of seconds. “-I’m sorry.”

“No. I’m sorry. I have to be better at letting you go.” Lena took two steps to fill the space between them. Her hand rested comfortably over the ‘S’ on Kara’s chest. Her fingers were soft and gentle, but eyes were passionate and possessive. Kara’s lips parted, but she found Lena had rendered her speechless. “I don’t care what you’re wearing when you come back. Just make sure you come back.”

Kara’s skin tingled where Lena pressed her lips against her cheek, on the corner of her mouth. Her stomach tightened and she felt Lena’s kiss all the way down her core.

“I’ll be back.” Time was limited even when one was gifted with super speed. Kara flew out of the balcony door in a rush of wind.

Lena tilted her head back and released a sigh of exasperation. She hadn’t meant to let Kara know she was frustrated, but whenever they had any time together, it was inevitably interrupted.

“How does anyone carry on a relationship with a Super and not turn into a villain?” She rolled her eyes at herself, but still turned on the tv to keep track of Kara and whoever she would be saving.

 

* * *

 

“Miss Luthor-” Jess started after cracking open Lena’s door. “Kara Danvers is here to see you.”

“Of course she is.” Lena didn’t even bother to look up like she usually did. When Jess remained at the door and Lena didn’t hear any movement, she flipped her pen. “Well don’t leave her waiting. I’m sure she’ll be departing momentarily. And Jess, I won’t be expecting any more visitors for the night so you can leave. Miss Danvers will be able to see herself out.”

“Have a good night, Miss Luthor.”

Lena heard the door close followed by two steps into her room. She continued typing out her email. She knew that at any moment Kara would have to leave to save someone else in National City. It would be easier to both of them if Lena could keep her composure. If she wasn’t excited for Kara’s arrival then she wouldn’t have to be disappointed when Kara left and Kara wouldn’t feel guilty for leaving Lena. Despite how her plan made Lena’s stomach turn, she knew it was for the best.

Another minute passed without a word, an apology, or some excuse from Kara’s lips to explain the visit. Lena kept her head down, but at the same time reached for the remote on her desk. The tv near the sitting area flared to life. It was the local news station. Lena didn’t meet Kara’s eyes.

“Don’t bother starting a conversation that you can’t finish, Miss Danvers.”

_The fire started as a gas main leak, but was severely compromised during a standoff with National City police. The standoff stopped as soon as the first explosion happened. The fire has been spreading rapidly ever since. So far there has been no accounts of fatalities, but the fire department has been unable to account for the inhabitants of the adjacent apartment building. They are praying for a miracle, rain, or maybe help from Supergirl._

“Better get going. They’ll need a good reporter on scene.” Lena’s voice was dismissive and her voice hid the displeasure she felt at trying to sound like she didn’t care. She concentrated harder on the computer scene even if her fingers had stopped typing. It was hard to control the way her heart wanted to hammer out of her chest, but she knew Kara would hear her disappointment and agitation that yet again Lena was failing to act as selfless as Kara could. She hadn’t meant to dismiss Kara the other night and she thought showing Kara she didn’t care would make it easier; she could appear as selfless as Kara in the face of even her most basic desires.

She could share Supergirl with National City and not make comments like she had the other night.

Again, Kara remained silent. Lena’s frown deepened until she finally dropped her pen to the desk and looked up. Kara stood against the far wall. Her hair was pulled up in a loose ponytail. She wore a button-down pastel shirt similar to the one she had worn the other night and pants. She had been waiting for Lena.

The television screen flashed beside Kara and cast a glow that highlighted the lightness of her hair and caught the angles of her face. Lena didn’t know if Kara had planned to stand in an ethereal glow, but the effect was telling. Any more dismissals and curt words remained stuck in her throat because the look in Kara’s eyes said Supergirl wouldn’t be joining the rescue teams tonight.

“I asked for the night off.”

There was a different feel to Kara tonight. It was reminiscent of the moments they had shared before Lena knew for sure Kara was Supergirl. The first time Lena had invited Kara to the dinner event and had sabotaged alien tech or more recently when they had squared off against Superman to protect her brother. That night Supergirl gently returned her to apartment balcony and lingered inches off the ground. It reminded her of that one time she had been kidnapped and Supergirl ripped open her cage to free her. They had stared at each other even as the DEO agents stormed the warehouse and explosions were going off.

“I thought Supergirl didn’t take a night off.” Lena’s words scratched her throat as she struggled to maintain her composure. There weren’t many who could make her pause, but Kara had always possessed that power; that -

-energy.

It wasn’t just a word or the power of the sun. It was palpable. It was friction. It lit the air of her office and ignited the space between them.

_It looks as if the emergency team won’t have to wait for that miracle._

Lena took another step around her desk toward Kara.

_Supergirl has landed-_

Kara reached back and undid the tie holding her hair up. Her golden hair framed her face and fell around her shoulders. It was a gesture Lena had witnessed many times since they had come clean about Kara’s other identity. Next Kara removed her glasses and set them on the nearby table. It was normally the last thing Lena would see before Kara would be a blur of out of a window or a door.

_-and is already flying through the building searching for people._

Lena’s eyes flickered to the television screen. She didn’t understand.

_She has at least two people in her arms._

Kara touched the top button of her shirt.

_Wait - I don’t think that’s Supergirl._

Lena sucked at the stifling air between them. Kara’s eyes willed Lena to a step forward. The uppermost button slipped undone.

_No, that’s definitely Superman. Either way, I know we’re all grateful for the help._

Lena crossed the room. The sound of her heels clicked on the hard surface of her office floor. Her eyes hooded with understanding. Her voice still hadn’t quite recovered from Kara’s stare and it hitched again as Kara undid the second button to reveal nothing but skin.

“Stop…” She whispered.

Kara’s fingers paused as she met Lena’s hungry gaze.

_Wherever Supergirl is-_

Lena’s right hand covered Kara’s hands. For a moment, the precious time they almost never spent together suspended.

Softly, to not disturb the mood, Lena tilted her head to meet Kara’s eyes head on. “You still have time if you wanted to go and help. I’d understand.”

Kara loved the way Lena’s voice softened when they were alone or how even now she was willing to give up their time for Kara to fly off. “I’m exactly where I want to be.”

It was hard to ignore the way her stomach twisted at Kara’s words. Her fingers compensated. She twisted the top button of Kara’s shirt and toyed with the undone slot. “So you’re saying when this damn shirt comes off…”

_-hope she’s enjoying a night off. Looks like we’re covered here._

“I’m saying when you take this damn shirt off, Lena Luthor, it better be for more than you wanting me to fly out of here.”

“You’re staying.” It was a statement, more than a question.

Lena loved the way she could hear Kara’s breathing shift before the Kryptonian rasped. “Yes.”

Lena’s fingers twisted either side of Kara’s half-open shirt and gave her a partial tug. Lena knew Kara could have resisted, but she took a step into Lena’s body. Their foreheads touched. The space between them condensed until it was just heat. Warm breath and hotter intentions.

Lena ripped open Kara’s pastel button-down shirt. Buttons popped and bounced over the floor. She leaned back and smirked at the look of surprise on Kara’s face. She bit her bottom lip and ran a single fingers across Kara’s neck. Her finger dipped along the line of her clavicle and threatened further exploration. However, Lena’s eyes remained locked. Her voice husked with deep satisfaction. “I always wanted to do that. I love that Supergirl outfit, but by Rao I love you out of it more.”

Kara shut her eyes and shuddered as Lena’s outlined the underwire of her dark purple bra. However it wasn’t until Lena swore by Rao that Kara exhaled a soft moan.

And that was it.

Kara’s hands slipped around Lena’s waist while the powerful CEO pressed the flat of her hand against Kara’s chest. They walked backwards together until Kara hit the wall next to the tv. Hands fumbled for the remote to the tv and the lights dimmed. All that mattered was the feel of Kara’s hands sliding down the sides of her body. Kara’s strong hands spread around her body like protection, like possession, like she wanted to gather all of Lena if only to undo her again.

By the time Lena could wrap her fingers back into Kara’s hair, Kara’s hands were sliding down either side of her skirt. Kara hiked the material up and tossed her back onto the office couch with ease. Lena landed, her skirt up around her waist and her shirt askew.

Strength.

It was always about strength and power. There was something so exhilarating knowing that at any second Kara could take control.

It was intoxicating knowing that she didn’t.

That every bead of sweat that slid along Kara’s body was produced by Lena’s touch and that Kara’s full attention was divided between feeling Lena’s hands and using just enough touch; just enough force to make Lena clench with absolute pleasure. The next time Kara leaned into her, Lena didn’t hesitate, she pulled the back of Kara’s head down and continued their kiss from before.

Their bodies rocked back and forth against the couch cushion. They couldn’t get closer. Every time Lena bucked, Kara pressed back down. Their kiss deepened. Lena’s hands wandered down Kara’s warm and glistening stomach. She loved feeling Kara’s muscles tighten. She risked a playful nip to Kara’s bottom lip and was rewarded by Kara’s abdomen clenching. It was rare to see Supergirl show any signs of exertion so Lena relished making Kara moan and gasp into their kiss.

But she wanted more.

“Lena-” Kara broke from her lips for a moment. Lena purposely shifted her bare legs over Kara’s thighs. She parted her mouth; her eyes begged for more. Lena slowly rolled her hips up from the couch and arched into Kara’s body. Low and sensual she pushed flush against Kara’s half naked torso. They both moaned.

“Kara.” Her hips bucked-

Kara forgot to breathe. All Kara could feel was Lena’s saying her name hot against her skin and her thighs tighten around her body.

-“I want you to feel how much I’ve missed you.”

“ _Rao-_ ” Kara didn’t finish. Lena’s right hand entwined with Kara’s and guided her lover’s touch between them.

The heat between them had been building, but Kara wasn’t prepared for how Lena’s touch made her flush; how the soft skin of her thighs made it impossible to breathe. Lena was soft; she was hot.

And she was wet.

Lena pushed up into Kara’s hand. They both hissed. “Please, Kara.”

It must have been the look in Lena’s eyes or the way she pleaded, but Kara wanted Lena to truly come undone.

“Not so fast.” Kara dragged her teeth across Lena’s earlobe and produced the most delicious moan. She tucked her nose against Lena’s temple and whispered into the sensitive skin behind Lena’s ear. “I don’t get many nights off. I want to make sure I give you the attention you deserve.” Kara pushed aside Lena’s dark lingerie and dipped one finger between her legs.

Lena arched. Her hips jerked. Her head tilted back. She desperately tried to create more friction. Kara’s finger, however, only gave her enough pressure to be maddeningly pleasurable. “Kara…”

Kara smiled against Lena’s ear. _“I could make you come twice in less than a minute.”_ To make her point, Kara’s finger slipped several times into Lena at an impossible speed. Lena could barely breathe as Kara brought her to the brink of orgasm before slowing. There were full seconds between each stroke. Lena’s heart hammered time for Kara’s pace. The faster her heart beat, the slower Kara’s finger pumped in and out of her. Kara knew Lena was close. Her thighs slipped against Kara’s waist and the grip around her neck would have bruised any human. She leaned in and continued whispering. _“The next time I fly out of your window, I want you to remember me giving you my full attention. I want to hear you come across town thinking about me.”_

Lena couldn't hold back the moan that ripped through her body as she came on Kara’s finger. Her body shook as wave after wave pulsed through her core. Kara placed a sweet peck to her neck and before she captured her moans with a consuming kiss. Lena squeezed her thighs tighter and bucked her hips in time to her orgasm until she finally collapsed on the couch. She closed her eyes and panted with exertion.

Lena slid her hands up and down Kara’s bare arms. Her nails lightly scratched at Kara’s impenetrable skin and produced satisfied gasps from her super powered lover.

But Kara wasn’t done.

She casually took both of Lena’s wrists with one hand and raised them above Lena's head. Lena didn’t react until she attempted to lower Kara’s grasp, but she quickly remembered she was completely overpowered by Kryptonian strength. Her core clenched and she felt herself get wet again feeling Kara’s strength. Their eyes met and for a second, Kara paused, she kept Lena’s wrists in her steel grip. Lena’s lips parted and her breath quickened in desire.

“Is this okay?”

They had lightly played with Kara’s strength before. In fact, every time they had sex, Kara had to keep in control, but she had never purposely displayed her strength against Lena. This was new. It should have felt dangerous, but Lena vibrated with anticipation. She wanted Kara to have control. Lena could barely nod her head in affirmation. Her voice cracked as she whispered. “Yes.”

Kara’s other hand ripped open Lena’s shirt. The buttons to her blouse bounced across the floor. Lena wasn’t sure how Kara undid her bra without loosening the grip on her hips, but suddenly she was aware of Kara’s abdomen pressing into her bare stomach. Kara’s bra against her bare chest. Lena wanted to reach out and strip away the layers keeping Kara’s body from fully touching hers.

Her wrists remained motionless. She pushed against Kara’s grip and found herself helpless to touch her lover.

Even with her super strength, Kara felt Lena’s futile attempts, her bright eyes darkened. Slowly, deliberately, Kara ground her hips into Lena and pressed her further into the couch cushion.

“Kara…you’re killing me. Fuck.”

A soft kiss to her neck. Lena struggled against Kara’s grip. Kara’s lips trailed leisurely down Lena’s neck, across her collarbone, and along the top of her breasts. Kara loved the way she could make Lena moan and gasp with every touch. She loved the way Lena let her take control; the way her heart raced, the way Lena’s eyes smoldered with fire and her lips begged for more; the way Lena trusted her. Kara kissed a ring around Lena’s nipple before she closed her mouth. A second later, Kara’s hot breath turned ice cold. Lena threw her head back and clenched her hands into fists. Their hips slammed together. Kara groaned as she felt Lena’s wetness on her stomach.

“Kara, please. I want to feel you in me.”

It was too much.

Kara didn’t hesitate, she slipped her hand between them once again. Lena closed her eyes and used Kara’s grip on her wrists as leverage to push herself on and off Kara until she she cried out and collapsed back to the couch. Her body shivered with pleasure and she was sure she’d be seeing stars and feeling Kara for days. She didn’t even realize Kara had let her wrists go until she was untangling them from Kara’s hair.

Kara smiled and Lena blushed.

“You’re so pretty when you’re like that.”

Lena’s cheeks flamed harder. “It’s not polite to draw attention to a woman’s face when she’s coming undone.”

“Can’t help it. I love it when you let me do that to you. I never thought-”

Lena cupped Kara’s face and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. She tasted like sweat and sweetness, the kind that only came after physical exertion. It was a kiss that stopped Kara’s misgivings and words. Lena smiled against her lips. “I trust you, Kara. Fuck. I trust you so much and you’ve never let me down.”

“Are you sur-”

Lena kissed her again while rolling her eyes. “Kara, darling, I just came three times and I’m pretty sure I’m gonna come thinking about this twice in my board meeting tomorrow. Thank you.”

“You know how you can really thank me...?”

“Mmm I’d love to, but I think you’re going to have to fly me home. I’m going to need some recovery time before I can properly give you a thank you.”

It was Kara’s turn to blush. For a much as Lena talked about everything Kara could do to her, Kara felt helpless whenever Lena touched her. Kara knew it was her strength and powers that she used to get Lena off; however, Lena could make Kara melt with a single finger and she was relentless when it came to Kara’s pleasure. Kara's blush deepened. Lena must have noticed because her exhausted eyes perked up with amusement at the look on Kara’s face.

Kara quickly changed the subject. “No, I mean- not- I mean we can do that, but I kinda owe Superman a night of babysitting.”

Lena’s amusement turned to disbelief. “Babysitting? You’re telling me Superman has a kid? Wonders never cease.”

“Don’t get too caught up in the “wonder” of it…”

“Why’s that?”

“If I took a night off to spend time at your office, you’re going to take the night off for babysitting duty.”

“Me? Babysitting?”

“Yeah! Do you have a problem with that?”

“Please.” Lean tried to recover from her earlier shock. “I think I proved tonight that I can handle any Super.”

Kara laughed at Lena’s statement. “Well lucky for you, Lena “Super-Handler” Luthor, his little guy has a pretty early bedtime so maybe he won’t be the only Super you handle that night.”

“Kara Danvers!” Lena faked a gasp. “I never would have pegged you for the type to be a naughty babysitter!. I thought you would have been an angel.”

Kara smirked. “Guess you’ll have to find out.”

"I can't wait."


End file.
